A story of Twins
by Phoenix Glow
Summary: Tsuna is rejected by everyone. That is until people accepted him and train him until how he is now. Watches as he and his brother battle for the throne of Vongola. WARNING:OC and a bit OOC.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Sorry for bad Grammer.**

* * *

5 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi is youngest of the Sawada twins. His elder brother, Sawada Setsuna was loved by all. But poor Tsunayoshi was always. Alone.

That was until he met _them_...

"Hello, My name is Shiro!" Yells a light blue hair boy with sparkling purple eyes. All the small girls blushes at him. Tsuna ignores him and saw his brother eyes glittering drinking a new friend to help him bully his younger brother.

Another was a pale girl with shoulder length black hair, her eyes were strange one had a lovely golden colour and the other was a dull red. "Yami," she mutters with no emotion.

The last was a smirking green hair boy his hair spiked up in different directions. "Yo, my name is Akuma, make fun of my name you die," he smirks and the girl elbowed him. Now this one Tsuna was scared, he look like a killer.

**(Skip the class)**

Tsuna never knew why his brother love to bully him. He will always mock Tsuna that he was ugly, stupid and you know what.

"What are you doing!?" Yells the blue hair boy that was the new student. "Can't you see bro? He's getting bullied," sneers The green hair boy as the pale girl watched with slightly angered eyes.

Setsuna laugh "wanna join in?" He asks and the two boys and girl tilted their head in a weird same time way. "no," they all deadpan as a indigo flame surrounded them making everyone fainted except the Green hair boy, Blue hair boy and Black haired girl as well as Tsuna.

Tsuna watched in fear as the blue hair boy played with the indigo flame. "Don't be afraid," whispers Yami. "Yesh, coming from a cloud," mutters Akuma as a electric like green flame appear on his hands.

"should we tell Ruby, Yuki and Sora?" asks Shiro boredly "Why not we have founded our sky," Hums Akuma grinning...

Tsuna life of hell has officially started.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Asks the seven year old Tsuna to his six friends.

"Bermuda must be waiting," hums Ruby a boy with flaming red hair which was messy and his eyes were a deep green.

"And why should we think of excuse that you were late, ah?" Said Yuki a boy with Pale blue hair and shinning aqua green eyes.

"hey not my fault I slept late because Akuma was busy slaughtering people!" Yells Shiro

"HIIIIEEEE!" Yells Tsuna "Fools," mutters Yami covering Tsuna's ears. Why did they have such a sadist Lightning in the first place?

"You were such a cry-"

**Wapam!**

"please don't fight," grins the sun, Sora. Akuma head had a bump and was smoking.

Sora was a girl with short orange hair and beautiful Yellow. She wears a straw hat over her head.

"Took you guys long enough," growls Bermuda appearing in Night flames.

"Well, we-"

"Shut up! You guys are late and that's final," snaps Bermuda as Shiro groans.

**(Skip Sadist training)**

* * *

Tsuna's and Setsuna's tenth birthday,

Tsuna left with the six children to the Vindice. He belong there now and no one. No one is gonna make him come back to his home every again...

Nobody is going to hurt him anymore...

The search from him died off in a few weeks...

They proclaim him dead...

making Setsuna more spoiled then ever...

* * *

**Preview next chapter:**

Tsuna and the six return to Japan.

But Tsuna is the same Tsuna as always.

He watches as Gokudera follows Setsuna blindly and Yamamoto a puppet of Setsuna.

Hibari challenges Akuma to a fight and it does not end good.

Wait, why is Shiro flirting with Chrome?

Why is Yami yanking Mukuro's pineapple hair?

Sora shows Ryohei that she was not a weak girl.

Yuki and Ruby watches with popcorn in their hands.


	2. What a Day!

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Sorry for bad Grammer.**

**Thank you, SawadaAkaneko & NagiRokudo & RenaScarlet for reviewing.**

**Thank you:**

2Kay7 / Amaya Ishimoto / Code-00 / digreg / NagiRokudo / SawadaAkaneko

**For following**

**Thank you**

2Kay7 / Baraonna / ComeHellOrHighWaterBringItOn / NanashiShion / RenaScarlet / SawadaAkaneko /!digreg

**For favouriting.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What a Day!** (After Varia Arc)

"we are back in Japan!" Yells Shiro grinning widely as Sora hit his head "not s loud you idiot," she hissed as she sees people looking at them.

Sora has made her hair longer then when she was a child. Orange middle hair and yellow eyes that were once brown because of contact lenses.

Shiro has his hair straighten and it was like messy bed hair, even though he always fuss that he had comb it.

"Yami fell asleep again!" Yells Akuma as Yuki carries Yami out from the door way. Akuma didn't change much, his bloodlust was still there and his now dyed indigo hair was comb back nicely.

Yuki grins his pale blue hair was covering his eyes and his hair was now very straight. "Couldn't blame her, ah?" He grins.

"help me with the luggage!" Yells Ruby as he dragged all seven of their bags. His hair was spiky and laid back now with some white highlights that he had put.

Akuma flick his hair "I'm too awesome-"

**WABAM!**

Sora grins "continue the sentence," she said smiling as Akuma rubbed his smoking head? "Hn," he said.

Tsuna sweat drops, even after so many years. He still can't get used to this all.

He sighs.

_I'm home._

* * *

Somewhere else...

"MORNING JUUDAIMEE!" Says Gokudera with sparkly eyes to Setsuna who groans "stop calling me that," he said "Juudaimee is Juudaimee!" He yells happily.

"Yo, Setsuna," says the cheerful jock, Yamamoto. "Baseball idiot," mutters Gokudera frowning.

Setsuna sighs and sling his bag over his shoulder, he pass a hand through his golden hair. 'Those two are annoying' he thoughts.

Reborn watches them a far with Leon Binoculars, 'Setsuna is not a good boss, no matter how much I train him' he thoughts with a sigh.

'Iemetsu always bosses about his eldest son, I wonder where his youngest son went?' he thought.

As they arrive in school a loud blast was heard and two shadows leap out from the smoke. 'Wait, Hibari-San is fighting? Is it Muku-no, who the hell is that?' Thoughts Setsuna as he watches Hibari glaring at a smirking figure.

"he challenge hibari?"

"whose that strong?"

"I heard they have been going for hours"

Hibari glare at them "there will be not gossiping in my school," he growls at the pale students. "But first, you!" Snarls Hibari "_kamikorosu," _he hisses as he charges at the indigo hair boy.

"Be my guest," said Akuma bowing as he did a 90 degree bow before he block Hibari's tonfas with a two bladed scythe. Everyone thought 'where did he got that from?'

Hibari eye twitch slightly. "You have broken a rule," hisses Hibari. And Akuma shots him a grin "well rules are created to be broken." He grins as he block all Hibari's attacks.

Hibari now has a killer dark aura and everyone was backing away in fear. Setsuna hid behind Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Reborn appears and kicks Setsuna "as a boss you must stop your guardians from wrecking havoc," says Reborn.

Setsuna look at him as if he was mad "I can't stop Hibari!" Yells Setsuna.

Gokudera took out bombs "Let me help, Juudamee!" He yells and Yamamoto grins "what a fun game to play," he said.

"you seriously think this is a game? Ah?" Cuts in a voice. The four turn around and saw a pale blue hair boy with aqua green eyes, his tone was monotone.

Reborn frowns, he heard of rumours about a new family challenging the Vongola. He wonders if this boy was part of it.

"Go Akuma!" Cheers another boy this time with red/white hair 'he's name after the devil!?' Some thought as the said boy grins wider and blocks Hibari's rapid attacks.

"oh, where are my manners, my name is Akarui Yuki, ah," he smiles as he turns towards Setsuna shoving a hand. Setsuna huffs "I didn't ask for your name," he said as Reborn saw the boy, Akarui Yuki eyes darken.

The red/white hair boys turns to them grinning "Name's Kiken Ruby," he grins as he turns back to the fight that Hibari was clearly rivalled.

Setsuna was a bit surprise other then Mukuro, some else could rival Hibari.

* * *

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DRESS LIKE THIS!" Wails Tsuna pulling his fake long blonde hair and his school skirt. Shiro grins as he had made illusion boobs for Tsuna, "because if your _brother_ or _family_ finds out, or even that Arcobaleno, we're doom," grins Shiro.

Tsuna wanted to face palm, how can someone say that with a straight face or even worst a grinning one. "Hey Yami is suffering more," grins Shiro pointing to the blushing black hair girl who was pulling her skirt.

Tsuna sweat drops 'I forgot how Yami hates to show skin. Explains why she is so pale' he thoughts as Yami was satisfy with her skirt and threw up her hood of her jacket.

Sora frowns "hurry yup guys my _Akuma is getting into trouble_ sense is tingling," she mutters.

oh how correct it was...

* * *

Akuma grins as he dodged all attack Hibari shoves at him. "Getting slow, Skylark?" He mocks As he watches Hibari became more angry and attacks faster.

Akuma grins as he watches the shock students. He was having fun without drawing blood of course. Blood. Blood. Blo-

**WABAM!**

"Told you!" Yells Sora glaring at Akuma who was holding his head.

Yami face palms, Shiro grins and Tsuna sweat drops.

Yuki laughs as if it was a humour show.

Ruby pats Akuma on the back.

Hibari raises an eye brow 'defeated by a punch to the head by a girl, a worser blow to the pride then me' he smirks and walks away.

Akuma pouts "but I didn't draw any Blo-"

**WABAM!**

"Stop it with your bloodlust!" Yells Sora As Akuma held his head again.

Reborn watches, he stares at the girl with the blonde hair 'She has a boss aura around her' he thoughts.

The seven new students walked to their own class rooms.

(Skip to Introduction)

"My name is Akiame Shiro, nice to meet you all!" grins Shiro as the girls blushes thinking the handsome boy was grinning at them.

"My name is Seiza Yami," said Yami calmly as she close her eyes as Tsuna hid behind her.

"M-My name i-is Kakusu Hikaru, n-nice to meet a-all of you," stunts Tsuna or Hikaru now.

'Kawaii!' Thoughts the boys except Setsuna and Gokudera.

"Okay, go sit wherever you like," says the teacher waving at the three students.

Shiro hopped into a seat next to Kyoko, who smiled at him. Making Setsuna frown, since Kyoko was his girlfriend.

Yami and Tsuna sat beside each other at a corner, Tsuna was pulling down his skirt. 'god, I hate you Shiro' he thoughts.

Yami sighs as the teachers teaches, she was always a straight A student.

In another class...

The girls drool over the two hot boys,

Ruby and Yuki had just started a new fan club over them...

* * *

In another class room, a year higher...

"Hello! My name is Yokina Sora," says the Orange hair girl As she grins. The people in the room remember how she had hit Akuma and flinch away.

Akuma grins as he did a lovely 90 degree bow "My name is Jikogu Akuma, make fun of my name you die," he grins as everyone back away.

Ryohei looks at Akuma with a fire in his eyes, "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" He yells as Akuma shut his ears. "Hell No!" He yells back as the rest of the class thought 'Oh no...'.

Suddenly Kusakabe came in and looked at the teacher, "Hibari-San wants to see Jikogu Akuma," he said as Akuma frown and The class gasp.

He gave the class a death grin before leaving, Sora sat on a table near Ryohei "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" He yells and she covers her ears.

Guess she has to get use to the yelling...

* * *

**(After school)**

The seven walked back to the mansion that Bermuda had bought for them.

"The awesomeness!" Yells Shiro pointing at the mansion.

Yuki saw a note at the door and read it aloud.

_Dear Brats,_

_This is the house I bought for you seven idiots. Any damages you created you pay yourself. Anyways, there's some cold food in the refrigerator. Just heat it up. Also, watch out for Reborn. His institution is always dangerous and be on high alert._

"Oh he cares!" Cheers Shiro

_P.S. because I don't want to waste money on buying you guys coffins and flowers..._

Everyone sweat drops.

**(after eating and so on)**

"Im going to take a walk!" Yells Shiro as Yami sighs and follows him since she was bored.

Everyone shout their own okays.

"By the way Sora why did the window break at your class?" Asks Yuki eating some ice cream.

Sora grins "I sent Ryohei flying because did you know what he said...

_Flashback:_

_"don't worry! I will teach you how to box and punch!" Yells Ryohei to Sora who tapped her fingers lazily._

_"because you are a weak girl!" he yells again and she stops tapping her fingers and turns to him with a large smile._

_End of Flashback._

"...That's how," ends Sora smiling.

She now notices Akuma who was unnaturally quiet. "fuck it all, fuck it all," he curses. "Stupid skylark," he growls.

They all act like they heard nothing. Nothing at all...

* * *

As Shiro was walking with Yami. Some mistaken them to be a couple and Yami was now walking 10 feet away from Shiro.

Shiro saw a purple hair girl carry some bags with Junk Food? In it.

"Let me help," he said being gentleman. The girl blushes and Shiro thinks it was very cute.

"A-Arigato," blushes the girl "Here," he said and helped her pick up some fallen junk food.

"you know, such a pretty girl like you shouldn't eat so much oh these," he waves a packet of junk food.

The girl blushes harder "b-but Ken and Chikusa likes them," she said Still blushing.

Shiro tilts his head "boyfriends? Brothers?" He asks.

Chrome blushes "c-comrades," she said as Shiro grins wider.

Yami senses a shift in the aura around the girl and her body tenses.

"who do you think you are? Mist user?" Says Mukuro appearing Pointing his scythe at Shiro's neck.

Shiro blocks his trident with a dagger "Well, nice to meet you Mist guardian of the Von-"

"BASTARD!" yells Yami as she jabs her katana at Mukuro's neck.

"Oya Oya?" said Mukuro smirking raising an eye brow.

Yami glares at him darkly. Shiro remembers suddenly 'oh shit, how could I forget Yami and Mukuro can't stand each other

Yami yanks the top the his pineapple hair "I hate you," she growls and walks away.

Mukuro sighs "she hasn't change a bit," he mutters. Shiro raises an eye brow as Mukuro switch back to Chrome.

Chrome blinks as she looks at the retreating figure of Shiro.

Tsuna squeak when the door of the mansion slam open. Sora peak out and saw Yami making the face when she saw Mukuro.

"Hey, Yami if the door breaks we need to pay, ah," said Yuki drinking milk. Ruby who was sleeping on the couch was now on the floor.

"Eh? Where's Akuma," asks Shiro.

"Sulking apparently," said Sora cleaning the dishes.

"What!?" Yells Shiro shock, "something Hibari Kyoya did made him dead pissed," said Yuki yawning.

Tsuna sighs as his friends chat. He was home. Well, not actually.

* * *

Preview:

The six get one hell of a surprise from Akuma.

Yami nearly fainted when Chrome Join Namimori school.

Tsuna tries to act like a girl and fails...

Yuki and Ruby run away from fangirls.

Sora and Shiro now watches with popcorn in their hands.

**These are their powers:**

Tsuna: Sky (side Night)

Ruby: Storm

Yuki: Sun

Sora: Rain (side Sun)

Akuma: Thunder (side Mist)

Shiro: Mist

Yami: Cloud (side Sky)


	3. This is School Life

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Sorry for bad Grammer.**

**Thank you,**

**Cristallo Cielo  
tsuna16** (Yes side means Second flame)  
**TsunaMoe  
RenaScarlet**

**for reviewing.**

**Thank you:**

TsunaMoe / ChibiTsuki27 / Hana27Reborn / Nennae11 / Arcangel0379 / Cyndawill

**For following**

**Thank you**

happygolucky27 / tsuna16 / CalmCat / DarkAle85 / Hana27Reborn / MidnightMirror / Nennae11 / Cyndawill / shugoshugomix

**For favouriting.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: This is School life**

_wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy! _

"TURN DOWN THE MUSIC GODDAMMIT YUKI!" Roars Akuma with his usually nicely comb back hair messy and sticking up in random directions.

Yuki the usually morning riser only grins, "Why that? Ah," he said as he finishing his morning tea.

_got my glasses. I'm out the door. I'm gonna hit this city._

Ruby groans as he stumble out his room, "Yuki,' he groans as he reach towards the radio that was innocently next to Yuki.

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

Sora came out of the toilet with a tooth brush hanging from her lips, "stop that music, Yuki!" She yells as she slam the toilet door again.

_Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

**WABAM!**

"The radio!" Yells Yuki "how are we going to buy a new one, Ah?" He said.

Shiro grins "we don't need one," asks he puts on his MP3 earphone and whistles as he get his bag.

Yami sighs as she reads her book, Tsuna was sleeping on the couch as textbooks and homework lay near him.

Sora came out of the bathroom with her uniform and grins, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, how many times to I have to tell you to get more then 40 marks huh?" She said with Bermuda's tone when Tsuna fails a subject.

Tsuna eyes widen "Im Sorry Bermuda-San!" He yells as he roll of the couch and drops onto the floor.

Yami laughs behind her book. As Shiro chuckles. Sora takes a picture and grins "this is going into blackmail photos," she said as Tsuna squeals and chases her around the place.

Ruby comes out from his room wearing his uniform, "you know, I prefer Bermuda's Strict training and torture and home tutoring the being chase to the ends of the earth by Fangirls," he grumbles.

Yuki sighs and looks at his tea "I know right! Fangirls are scary," he shivers. Shiro laughs "hey I do have some as well," he said.

'But you are enjoying it' they all thought.

Yami blinks as she looks around "has anybody seen Akuma?" She asks wondering where the bloodlusty boy had gone to.

Tsuna and Sora came back panting, "after the radio thing, Akuma has not come out of his room," he said as Sora eye twitches and kick down Akuma's door.

"JIKOGU AKUMA WHATS TAKING YOU SO- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" Yells Sora as everyone watches as Akuma came out of his room.

Akuma was wearing his school uniform except a red arm band that was hanging around his arm, reading 'Discipline'.

Sora jaw drops "how in the world..."

"Did he blackmail me?" Said Akuma with a dark aura "he founded out," he said with his blood red eyes gleaming.

"and why I'm I not surprise he founded out?" Mutters Yami quietly as they all walk to school.

"Because he is the head of discipline?" Says Ruby. "Because he is the devil himself? Ah?" Said Yuki.

"Hey!" Yells Akuma as Tsuna smiles "Well, Akuma does mean 'demon'," he said.

Sora shrugs "oh well, oh no," she said as she saw Chrome with Namimori uniform "Cover Yami's eyes!" Yells Shiro as all of them covers Yami's eyes.

Yami moved away from their hands and stop dead in her movements.

Chrome.

Pineapple.

Uniform.

Here.

Namimori.

Mukuro.

Yami had such a pale face that could put a paper to shame. "Em, Yami?" Said Ruby waving a hand in front of the black hair girl's face.

"Stab Pineapples," mutters Yami with a dark aura.

Everyone glups.

Bad Mood Akuma= a lot of people die

Bad Mood Akuma + Bad Mood Yami= The end is near.

Tsuna glups as he switches to Hikaru mode.

Sora and Akuma(who receive many glances) Walked to their classes.

Hikaru, Yami and Shiro walked to their own.

Ruby and Yuki had to avoid Many Fangirls to get to their class.

* * *

Hikaru glances at his brother from time to time. He wonders if he had forgotten about him? He had been missing for about ten years...

Shiro was busy doodling on his paper. As Yami was paying attention to teacher, she knew what the teacher was teaching anyway.

**In Yuki's and Ruby's class:**

"Please welcome, Chrome Dokuro to our class." Said the teacher. Yuki sighs "Luckily she's in our class, not Yami's, ah," he said to Ruby.

Ruby laughs "Yami won't hurt her, she will murder Mukuro," he said Laughing.

**In Yami's class:**

Yami sneezed.

Hikaru look at her "you okay?" He asks "yeah, some bastard is talking about me," mutters Yami.

Shiro grins at Hikaru and points to his legs which were open, Tsuna blushes and quickly close his leg.

Yami sighs and shook her head. "Act like a girl, Hikaru," she mutters and Tsuna blushes darker "Im a boy!" He hisses quietly.

Shiro grins wider and Yami lips twitches up a bit, Hikaru groan 'those two...'

Setsuna looks at the three new students, he have a weird feeling about them. Reborn told him he had 'hyper institution' or something like that.

Gokudera was very annoying and the only reason why Setsuna allows him close is because Reborn said so.

Yamamoto, the popular jock likes to be with him after the battle with Varia.

Setsuna can't understand why after he defeated Xanxus the rings didn't choose him either...

_Flashback:_

_As Setsuna defeated Xanxus, he took the ring and put it on his finger. _

_He waited._

_'Em, Reborn, is something suppose to happen?" He asks his tutor as Reborn eyes darken "it seems the Vongola ring didn't choose you, that means there's another candidate for the place of the Vongola," said Reborn._

_Setsuna frowns as old memories start surfacing._

_"no, he died a long time ago' he thoughts as Reborn took away the ring._

_End of Flashback._

**In Akuma & Sora's class:**

Akuma look at the time and groans,

3

2

1

The door opens and Kusakabe came in. Asking again for Akuma again.

Akuma walks towards the roof.

to be greeted by a flying tonfa.

"your late 16 seconds," hisses Hibari, Akuma rolls his eyes giving a 'I-don't-care' look.

Hibari eye twitches as she grab his tonfas and attacks the smaller indigo boy.

Akuma summons his scythe and the spar began.

**RECESS!**

"Gah! So much homework!" Cries Hikaru as he stuff his face into the books.

they were all eating in a garden on a table. The garden was bit maintain for a long time and hardly any students come here.

Sora sighs "Where's Akuma?" She asks.

Speaking of the 'Demon'

Akuma came crashing onto the ground next to them.

"Too slow," they heard him mocking before another crashing sound was heard follows by a '_kamikorosu_'.

Akuma was fighting with Hibari...again.

Sora sighs "do I need to stop them?" She said as Hikaru shook his head "I don't think so, Sora," he said as Shiro laughs at Akuma and Hibari.

"High-class idiot," mutters Yami to Shiro and Hikaru chuckles. "Where's Ruby and Yuki?" Asks Hikaru when they all heard

_"Ruby-sama Marry me!"_

_"Yuki-sama let me have your child!"_

_"Yuki-sama accept my tokens of love!"_

_"Yuki/Ruby-sama!"_

They all sweat drops. "Do I even want to know?" mutter Yami as she pick up her food with her chopsticks.

Shiro laughs "Hibari's busy, oh- Hey Chrome!"

**SNAP**!

they went Yami's chopsticks.

Chrome blushes, "hello," she whispers. "come sit with us," he said grinning and Yami glare at him.

Chrome shook her head "n-no thanks," she whispers. Shiro grins "it's fine," he said as she motion her to sit.

Yami looks away with a huff, drinking her apple juice in a box. Sora sighs "Yami, don't worry, Mukuro won't appear," she said and Yami sighs.

"3, 2, 1," she mutters.

Shiro shrieks. "Stop flirting with Chrome could you? Akiame-San, kufufufu," said a voice.

Sora sweat drops "how..." And Yami looks at her "pineapple institution," she answers.

Mukuro smiles at Yami "ohayo, Yami-chan," said Mukuro. Yami turn to him with a tight smile "you could go die now before Hibari-San sees you," she said.

Mukuro raised an eye brow "oya? You don't seen to worry, about the 'Vongola Decimo'," said Mukuro as Hikaru shook his head "the ring already rejected him, unless I die, the ring won't accept him," he said.

Mukuro smirk "oya, oya, you don't seem to care that you could be fighting against your brother just for the throne of the Vongola, kufufufu," said Mukuro as Yami glare at him.

"You already know how much Tsuna hates fighting," she said glaring at the pineapple head.

Mukuro raises an eye brow "I know that, kufufufuf, but what about Setsuna," he said as Hikaru's hand clench.

Yami snarl at him "be quiet!' she hissed as Mukuro sighs "just telling," he said before he turn back to Chrome.

Chrome blinks and blushes as Sheo starts flirting with her again.

Yami was pissed as well as Sora who look worriedly at Hikaru who was now very quiet.

"Guys! Help!" Yells Ruby and Yuki as their clothes were nearly torn away by the fangirls.

Sora laughs, Shiro chuckles,Yami shakes her head And hikaru smiles at them.

Akuma and Hibari were still sparing as if nothing else matters.

'I wish this could never end' thought Tsuna as he watches his friends.

The beginning of the end is already starting...

* * *

Preview:

Bonus 1: Bermuda's sadistic training for 7 year olds & after the disappearance of Tsuna and his life with the Vindice. As well as how the six meet.


	4. The beginning (Extra)

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Sorry for bad Grammer.**

**Thank you,**

**Cristallo Cielo**  
**TsunaMoe  
RenaScarlet**

**for reviewing.**

**Thank you:**

IceFlire Blader / lucero1142 / Cannibal-Melodies / Sstormlight/kiddiedetective

**For following**

**Thank you**

IceFlire Blader / lucero1142

**For favouriting.**

* * *

**Extra 1: The beginning **

Before Tsuna meet the six...

**_Time: Akuma & Sora: 3 and a half years old._**

Bermuda was once again on his work with Jager. They had arrested a mafia family that was causing harm to some children for experiments.

Bermuda sighs as both walk away, before he heard a soft whimpering voice. A small girl with orange short hair that looks like a knife cut through it was crying over a child that looks like a boy that had green hair(Akuma haven't dyed it indigo yet).

The girl looks up at the two, "help us, no Akuma, please," she cries.

Jager looks at Bermuda who looks at the two children "Survivors?" He mutters as he floated down to the small girl.

"are you a baby?" Asks Sora and behind his bandages Bermuda eye twitches. "Yes," he said as Sora giggles "a baby is helping us!" She yells laughing now.

Bermuda had a vein on his head and Jager sweat drops while carrying the boy as they went back to the Vindice.

"So your name is Sora?" He said raising an eye brow as the small girl chew on the cookie he gave "yup!" She said.

"where's your parents?" He asks as Sora shook her head "I don't remember," she mutters frowning.

"but you are now our family!" She grins and Bermuda raised an eye brow behind his bandages "since when?"

"Since you took Akuma and me in!" She said as Jager came in "why is that boy name 'Akuma', Demon?" He asks.

Sora shrugs "that's what the adults say to him, Akuma, Akuma, Demon," she said "And my name means Sky!"

"By the way, Akuma..." She whispers into their ears and they had blank faces on (_who doesn't when their faces only have bandages?_) as Sora tells them something.

"He doesn't look like one," mutters Jager. As Bermuda nods silently.

Akuma wakes up on one of the half broken couches. "Sora, where are we?" He asks as Sora grins at him "Vindice,"

_Later that day,_

"Run faster!" Yells Bermuda floating, as Akuma and Sora ran through mud and quicksand.

"**WHO MAKES HUNGRY AND STARVING WOLVES CHASE AFTER SOME INNOCENT CHILDREN**!" Yells Sora.

"Me," said Bermuda with a 'Like-a-Boss' tone, posture and was also making tha face behind his bandages.

"Swim faster!" He yells floating as he watches Sora and Akuma swim in very thick mud and water as Piranhas and Crocodiles swam after them.

"**WHO ALLOWS BLOODTHIRSTY ANIMALS TO CHASE AFTER 3 YEAR OLD CHILDREN IN THE WATER!?**" Yells Sora as Akuma grins at the word 'bloodthirsty'.

Bermuda watches them 'they have potential to become assassins, just if Sora just shuts her mouth...' He thoughts.

Sora and Akuma manage to escape the animals.

**"WHO THROWS CHILDREN OFF A MILLION FEET HIGH MOUNTAIN!" **yells Sora as Bermuda threw them off the cliff.

Akuma grins "don't worry, once the blood splashes onto the rock,"

Sora glares at him "you do know you are cursing us!" She yells as they fall through the air and was teleported back to the beginning as Bermuda did it again and again.

Akuma licks away the blood on his wrist. "Don't do that!" Yells Sora taking out a cloth and wipe away the blood.

Akuma huffs and rolls his eyes as he sat down on a rock while throwing some rocks.

Sora sighs at her friend.

* * *

**_Time: Akuma & Sora: 4 and a half years old_**

**_Shiro & Yami: 3 and a half years old._**

Akuma and Sora were stronger then before after the sadist training they had, "seriously, who throws children to snakes when their misbehaving, poison snakes even," mutters Sora as Akuma drinks some strawberry milk.

A year has pass when they join the Vindice, they even wore Vindice uniforms. (_Bermuda had to make some for them_)

Sora wore some bandages around her hands since has Rain flames and enjoys using a short sword as a weapon. She awaken it when it had started raining and she swing her short sword and the rain bend to her will. She also discovered that she had sun flames when Akuma gets hurt and a yellow flame appear on her hands

Akuma wore bandages around his neck because a few days ago when _playing _with a cat, it scratch him and he now hates cats. That's how he awaken his lightning flames when he was pisssd and his whole body had electric zapping on him. As well, as the mist flames when he gets into trouble he hides from them. He uses a scythe that he founded in the prison's weapon room.

Today was one of the few days they were allow outside the prison, Akuma and Sora were in a forest near some abandon half finish house.

Akuma was busy looking around when something black tackles him, as well as Sora when something light blue tackles her.

'A girl / boy?" they thought as both of the smaller children growls feral at them, Akuma pushes the girl off him and held her by the collar of her shirt.

Sora did the same with the boy, "wow, I never seen one with blue hair before!" She said as Akuma nods "neither one with duo colour eyes," he said.

"So what's your name?" Asks Sora smiling as the pale blue boy blinks "S-Shiro," he said as the girl growls at Shiro.

"And you little wolf?" Said Akuma as Yami snapped her head to the side at Akuma "Yami," she snarls.

They brought both of the children to the prison and look at Bermuda.

"Can we keep them!?"

"**Their not animals**!"

In the end Yami and Shiro join the Vindice and bermuda order more clothes to be made.

* * *

**_Time: Akuma & Sora: 5 years old_**

**_Yami, Shiro, Yuki and Ruby: 4 years old._**

"Shiro! Don't do that!" Yells Yami to Shiro as Shiro grins and summons his mist flames "don't worry Akuma will not kill me," he said as Yami face palm 'after he nearly killed you last time'.

They both hid in a room as a voice roars throughout the prison.

"**WHO PAINT MY ROOM PINK?!**"

Yami lips twitches upwards as Shiro laughs. Sora sighs as she watches Akuma waves his hands and the illusion disappear.

Shiro had powerful mist flames more then Akuma, he awaken them not long after he join and it suits him much since he was a top prankster and the reason why Bermuda is going bankrupt. He uses a small dagger that he even sleeps with.

Yami had offensive cloud flames that awaken when Bermuda first as Sora to spar with her and Sora flew across the forest a few miles before stopping. Yami uses a katana that was permanently black in colour.

"those little brats!" Yells Akuma as Sora sighs "it's actually only Shiro," she mutters.

Yami sighs as she walks towards the prison cages to see the new children that Bermuda had speak of killing a whole family.

Was it Estrina? Eseneo? What was the name again?

Shiro grins as he ran out the prison and climbs up a tall tree.

Yami blinks when she saw five children in total, three in a room and another two in the other.

She went to the first one which had two. She blinks, one had red hair and the other had blue hair both were cuddling close to each other.

She knocks on the metal poles and the two woke up a bit shock to see a girl their age, "hey, what's your name?" She asks.

"R-Ruby," said the red hair one, 'Ruby? Suits him very much' she thoughts as the pale blue hair one looks more brave "Yuki, ah," he said 'Thats suits him as well, but why the ah at the back?'

'If I remember correctly, The three in the other cage one of them was the one that massacre the family, the two others are innocent' she remembers as she smiles at the two boys.

"Do you wish to join the Vindice?" She asks.

The two boys eyes widen before looking at each other nodding. They agree.

* * *

**_Time: Akuma & Sora: 6 years old_**

**_Yami, Shiro, Yuki and Ruby: 5 years old._**

"I have a question, **IM SIX NOT FIVE! WHY DO I NEED TO BE IN THE SMAE CLAS WITH YAMI AND SHIRO!**" Yells Akuma pointing at the two said people.

after Yuki and Ruby join they were train harder since they came later then the rest.

Yuki had sun flames though his name some thought he could have Rain flames too. He hit his sun Flames when Ruby got badly injured surfing a training and Sora wasn't there. Yuki uses he hand to hand combat and he is good in any type of fighting style you name.

Ruby have destructive and powerful Storm flames. After he had been so angry and pissed he burst into red flames burning everything near him and Bermuda sweat he was going to become bankrupt. Ruby likes using far away weapons like bows and arrows.

Bermuda sighs "you act like one, and since Yuki and Ruby haven't finishes their training they can't as well," he said. Akuma eyes widen as he yells 'I do not' before night flames swallow them and they disappear.

Thats how they meet Tsuna.

* * *

**_Time: Akuma & Sora: 11 years old_**

**_Tsuna, Yami, Shiro, Yuki and Ruby: 10 years old._**

Tsuna eyes widen as he dodged a flaming arrows, Ruby grins "hunting for a little lion," he said as he took out another arrow.

Now you guess what their doing?

Their playing '_Hunter and hunted_'

Ruby, Akuma and Yami were the hunters.

Tsuna, Sora and Shiro were the hunted.

Where's Yuki? He caught a flu.

Ruby was chasing after Tsuna.

Akuma after Shiro.

Yami after Sora.

Akuma grins as he stalks upon Shiro, he didn't use mist flames since he knew Shiro could sense it. Akuma pounces onto Shiro, who gave a cry of Shock before disappearing into mist flames, 'oh know you don't!' Thoughts Akuma chasing after Shiro.

Yami frowns as she can't find Sora, 'Damn if I was her where would I hide?' She thoughts as she continues to walk away. Sora grins as she uses the oldest trick in the book, staying behind Yami.

They continue playing until sunset, as usually nobody wins.


	5. Exams? and a few flashbacks

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Sorry for bad Grammer.**

**Thank you,**

**Cristallo Cielo**

**MidnightMirror**(I should/maybe do an ova about that...)

**RenaScarlet**

**(Guest) Yuki **

**for reviewing.**

**Thank you:**

shanakarua / nyan-nyan-san / elishakanzen

**For following**

**Thank you**

animeobssessedfan / anatric / nyan-nyan-san

**For favouriting.**

**BTW I have a poll that determines the next Arc.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Exams!? And A few Flashbacks.**

"Hey, any body want to join me to go back in time," mutters Akuma grinning as he held up a piece of paper "we are going to have Exams in two days!" he yells.

"so your planning to kill the one that created Exams?" Asks Yami raising an eye brow as she reads a book "Exactly!" Yells Akuma before getting his head hit by Sora who was grinning widely.

Tsuna was also panicking...a bit too much...

"Hie! If I fail, Bermuda will punish me! Hie! I can't copy the answers! Hie! I don't remember anything! Hie! If- are those sweets?" Said Tsuna as he popped some into his mouth before continue to panic.

Yuki was frowning as he tries to understand what the hell is he reading, "Yuki... Your book is upside down," mutters Yami sighing as Yuki blushes and turns it around.

Ruby then came in to the living room with a Coke in hand, "sheesh guys no stress, besides when is the Ex- Holy Mother of the demons! It's in two days!" Yells Ruby.

Akuma glares at him, "stop using 'Akuma/Demon' when you curse," he mutters as he turns back to the book on the table.

Shiro yawns as he closes his book "not my problem, wanna ditch it?" He said as some eyes light up "bermuda," mutters Yami and they stopped and turn back to their books.

Tsuna groans as he read about Maths, Japanese, Science and History books.

"Bermuda did this on purpose did he?" Mutters Ruby frowning. "He knew there was exams..." Mutters Yami closing her book.

Akuma threw away his book "I don't give a shit about this, Im going to kill-"

**WABAAM!**

Sora grins widely "no murdering people, Akuma..." she said grinning widely as Akuma held his smoking head.

Tsuna sweat drops as he continues reading...

* * *

In the Sawada Residence...

Setsuna groans as he hears the bickering of his two guardians.

He wishes that Reborn would just freaking stop lecturing him of being a good boss. He doesn't want to be one even.

After the fight with the Varia. The some of the guardians were more and more protective of him as well as the few new student were giving him a bad feeling.

That light blue hair boy was giving a smile that looks like a rapist smile and that freak him out. (_Imagine Gin from Bleach or Akise from Future Diary/ Mirai Nikki smiling_)

The silent black hair girl gave him a feeling that he is always being watch, and once when he was eating he saw her watching him with eyes like a animal.

The blonde hair girl with them that was so shy gave off a familiar feeling that he somehow remembers. She hard those eyes that were so familiar-

_Aneki!_

He shook his head 'I must be going mad' he thinks.

There was these other people near them, the one that Hibari enjoys to spar with, Jikogu Akuma. The boy had a feeling that himself was a lie itself.

The other girl that hits Jikogu-San, Sora. She was a strong one he could agree, the way she could shut someone up with a punch or smile.

There was these two others, Yuki and Ruby? Was it.

He didn't have much to say about those since those two always are being chased by fangirls and such.

He shook his head and continue studying ignoring his two guardians.

* * *

In school, Exam Day...

Akuma and Sora:

"**AAAAAAAKKKKKKKUUUUUUMMMMMMMMAAAAAA**!" Yells a loud Sora as she chase Akuma around the class room.

Akuma dodged her kicks and Punches. "Geez, it's just a book," he said as he reads it a loud,

"Dear Diary, Fate is being a bitch and making us have exams-"

"JIKOGU AKUMA!"

"-I really consider Akuma suggestion of going back in time- Wow, your too kind, Sora-"

**WABAM!**

Sora stomps away with her diary.

Akuma rubs his smoking head.

Everybody face palms at the two.

Yami, Shiro and Hikaru:

Hikaru watches as the teacher gave them the exam paper. He sighs as he mentally panics at the same time.

Yami was answering it so easily.

Shiro was grinning as he answers all questions dumbly.

Hikaru was mentally banging his head.

Ruby and Yuki:

now.

these two were different...

They were both too lazy to do the paper, Ruby was doodling in his paper. Yuki was playing with his pen.

Ruby was busy doodling fire and stuff.

Yuki was making a weird shape with his belongings.

After exams:

"HHHHIIIIEEEE! I gonna fail!" Said Tsuna in their mansion Panicking even if it was a Saturday.

Ruby smiles "Let it go, Tsuna," he said and Yuki face palms "you watched too muc. 'Frozen'," he mutters.

Akuma pop out "Hey guys I have an awesome idea!" He said as his eyes start sparkling and everyone had a 'here-we-go-again' look.

"_Do you wanna kill the teacher?_

_Come on, let's go and kill her!_

_I always see her ugly face_

_coming though the door_

_It's like she never dies_

_We used to have fun_

_And now we're not_

_Because of that stupid Teacher!_

_Do you wanna kill the teacher?_

_It doesn't have to be her..._

_(Seriously Akuma-Ruby)_

_Do you wanna kill the teacher?_

_Or set fire to her balls?_

_I think some fun is overdue_

_I've started talking to_

_The pictures on the tables!_

_Hang in there, friends!_

_It gets a little boring_

_All these detention rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by..._

_(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)_

_Guys, I dont see the teacher..._

_People are asking where she's been_

_They say, "she died," and I'm trying to not laugh out loud_

_I'm Always right_

_Just let us have fun_

_We only have a teacher left_

_It's just him and us_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna kill him too?"_

Akuma Finishes and everyone blinks that such an innocent song...

"AKKUMA!," yells a voice all too familiar.

"shit! Got to run!" He said and runs out the mansion with Sora hot in his heels.

Tsuna sweat drops when he saw Sora's hair had white dye in it. He sighs 'seriously Akuma couldn't do that..." He thinks as akuma runs around the garden dodging the sharp knives that Sora threw at him.

Ruby hums the song again, "this is nice song," he said grinning as he post it on YouTube. "Hey, guys I think something is gonna happen," mutters Tsuna rubbing his forehead as a head ache came.

Yuki frowns "is it bad? Ah?" He asks. "I don't know actually, it's good and bad at the same time," said Tsuna as Akuma came limping through the door.

"Finally! A fight!" Yells Akuma as Sora kick him away. "Idiot! Last time we had to destroy a family You decide to set the pace on fire when Bermuda clearly told us to do it quietly!" She yells and Akuma grins.

Ruby grins "yeah, Akuma was punish very funnily," he said as he took out a photo and Akuma's eyes widen "give me that Photo Ruby!" He yells as the red/white hair boy runs away from the _demon_.

Sora laughs rolling on the floor as she sees the photo, "by the way, where's Shiro? ah?" Asks Yuki as everyone notices the other pale blue hair boy's disappearance.

"he likes Chrome," deadpans Yami as she shuts her book "you like Mu-"

**STAB!**

A scythe was behind Yuki.

"say that and you die, painfully," says Yami her duo coloured eyes glaring at him.

Yuki gulps with Tsuna seeing the black hair girl angry was truly a frightening sight. "Calm down Yami, besides you and that pineapple are not lovers," sora said hugging Tsuna.

Yami calms down "you two are meant to have lovely duo eyed and pineapple haired children!" Yells Sora and Tsuna lets out a 'Hie!' When Yami summons two scythes and starts slashing at Sora.

"we can't pay for that!" wines Ruby and Akuma was having his head low as he limps towards the couch.

"WHO GIVES A DAMMIT SHIT!" Yells Yami as she stabs at Sora while destroying the living room.

Shiro suddenly appears and uses his fingers to stab at Yami's neck and Yami turns to glare at him.

Everyone let out a breath, Yami didn't hit Shiro as much as them since they were always together since they were in the Vindice.

A few remember how Yami gain her powerful Cloud flames and cring, it was frightening And funny at the same time.

Flashback:

Tsuna, Ruby and Yuki weren't with them when Yami awaken her flames.

Yami was busy training with a wooden sword. Shiro was busy plucking flower petals.

"One, Two, I lost count!" Yells Shiro pouting. Since Shiro and Yami were wild born, meaning they lived in more animal then human like places.

"let's try again, one, two, nine, seven, five," he said and Yami wack his head with her wooden sword. "Wrong, One two three four five," she said as uses her fingers to show the small 4 year old.

Shiro nods and counts again. Bermuda came suddenly appear near the two wild born children.

"Yami I want you to spar with Sora," he said and the black hair girl blinks "Why?' She asks "you maybe have cloud, Sky or even rain flames, I want to know which," said Bermuda.

Sora grins as she looks at the smaller girl, Yami frowns and nods "fine," she said. Sora and her both took a wooden weapon and face each other.

"Begin," he said.

Both Girls waited for the other to strike. Sora slash her wooden katana and ran. Flames surround it. Yami glares and held up a wooden sword.

Sora attacks quickly and harshly, no time to think or choose, Yami block all her attacks with ease.

"Go Sora/Yami!" Cheers the boys as the girls battle.

Yami winces as sora manage to slash her sleeve, her eyes widen when her sword was knocked away.

Yami glares at Sora and purple flames gather at her hand as she slams it to Sora's guy and Sora few several feet away.

Some people swear they could see that their was a shadow of an carnivore animal behind her.

"Cloud flames," mutters Bermuda nodding.

"wow! That almost looks like Chidori or Rasengan from Naruto!" Yells Shiro grinning. Yami smiles creepyily almost like Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki.

"I hate anime," she said grinning, "but you like Fairytail!" Pouts Shiro.

"at least Natsu's less annoying then Naruto!"

"hey! Natsu is Sakura's brother!"

"Is not! At least his name is not a food!"

"what boy had _pink_ hair!?"

Akuma chuckles and smirks walking to the knocked out Sora "anime fight," he mutters as Bermuda sighs regreting buying the manga for the two children.

End of Flashback.

They remember as Akuma blinks "speaking of Mirai Nikki, Yuki could be Yukiteru from it," he says grinning.

"have fun having a pink hair stalker!" Laughs Ruby panting his best friend's shoulder "like Sakura!" Cuts in Shiro grinning.

"No comment," mutters Yami last time she did they end up arguing whether Fairytail or Naruto was better then Akuma argue that Deadman Wonderland was better.

"by the way, what's deadman wonderland?" asks Tsuna and Akuma eyand lit up. "Why don't see it for yourself," he said grinning.

Sora hits Akuma's head "don't pollute his mind," he said "or Attack on Titan," he mutters and everyone that knows the two anime sweat drops.

'he only watches Anime with a lot of blood' they thought.

* * *

Preview:

The next chapter will start the Arc.

The poll closes at the end of the month!


	6. Bermuda Where are we?

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Sorry for bad Grammer.**

**Thank you,**

**Neve Azzurro**

**RenaScarlet**

**(Guest) Yuki **

**for reviewing.**

**Thank you:**

1827alouette6927 / digimon66 / otakugirl251 / HeartlessUnkown / Miyucchi sang Cappuccino'/ ruka126 / OtakuIsMyLife /'Natsuna2427

**For following**

**Thank you**

1827alouette6927 / digimon66 / HeartlessUnkown / Miyucchi sang Cappuccino / HeartXCrossbones / OtakuIsMyLife / Natsuna2427

**For favouriting.**

**most people Voted for the Past Arc. So here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bermuda... WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?**

"Hey guys!" Yawns Ruby entering the living room, Yami was busy checking the letters and bills "who's been using so much electric?" She said frowning as Shiro grins while listening to his MP3.

"Someone wake up Akuma! Ah," yells Yuki as he was busy putting together a puzzle "Sora and Tsuna are buying groceries. So let's not bother them," Yami mutters.

"Im surprise that Akuma can watch horror movies even at night," she said shifting the bills. "He is sadistic freak ya know," said Ruby opening a can of Coke.

Shiro hums some song that everyone didn't really care of the playful mist user loves to hear childish songs.

"We're back!" Yells Sora and Tsuna carrying some stuff that they bought from the shopping mall, "seriously guys why do I need to wear girl clothes!?" Wails Tsuna crying anime style.

"Dont worry Tsuna until...em, someday you don't need to wear those clothes," smiles Shiro and Tsuna wails harder.

Sora wacks Shiro's head, "where is that demon?" She hissed as she stomps up the stairs and into the demon's room.

**"WWWWAAAAKKKKEEEE UUUUPPPP!" **

A loud crash was heard and a groan, "shut up," mutters Akuma yawning while rubbing his head, his hair was randomly sticking out in different directions.

"are you trying to copy Tsuna? Ah," Giggles Yuki as Akuma glares at him "fuck it," he grumbles using his hand to comb back his hair.

Sora comes down with a huff just as Yami notice a letter that was from Bermuda.

She opens it and a big flash consume all of them.

The letter then floats down:

_Have Fun~~~~ _

* * *

In the Sawada Home,

Setsuna was busy finishing his homework, Gokudera and Yamamoto was with him.

"Juudaimee, first you do this then after that do this, then you get the answer!" Says Gokudera cheerfully.

Yamamoto laughs "I see it is that easy," he smiles as Gokudgate glares at him "I'm not talking to you, you damn baseball idiot," said Gokudera.

Setsuna sighs and rubs his forehead, how is the Vongola gonna succeed with idiots like this. Not like he cares, all he wants is to marry Kyoko and have many children with her.

But then, he has that idiotic fangirls of his, Hari? Huru?

He swears that he's gonna die from Reborn's sadistic training before he becomes boss.

Just then, the idiotic cow had to appear.

And the Bazooka comes flying to them- WAIT WHAT!?

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Reborn sighs. But then blinks when no 10 years later people appear.

* * *

400 years in the past,

A Shadow figure walks though the building that was very popular in Italy. He smirks as he sets a bomb that would explode in probably 5 minutes, his eyes glow crimson as his short messily comb back Silver/light Black/Grey? hair was flowing in the wind.

He was a terrorist, that what people thinks, but he is just bored.

He plays with the darts that was in his hand, "3, 2, 1, Hello Alaude," he smirks turning to the white/blonde man, "Diavolo,' mutters Alaude.

"for some reason, you do have a weird six sense of knowing where I'm going to hit or _bomb_ next do you?" Smiles Diavolo.

"Your too easy to guess, enough talking," he said and threw his handcuffs just as Diavolo threw his darts.

Both weapons clash the moment the bomb exploded, shaking the building. Diavolo smirks, "Arrivederci," he said and leaps away disappearing into the smoke.

Alaude click his tongue, he turns and walks away.

"Eh? Another fail attempt to capture him?" Said Lampo to Alaude when he got back "hmp, his timing was always at the best," grumbles Alaude as he drinks coffee.

"Tch, then why did you let him escape?" Said G returning from catching his boss doodling on his paperwork.

"One, its fun, Two, do I need another reason?" Said Alaude as Daemon storm into the room "That Bastard is all over Alice!" Yells Daemon as he sits down on a chair.

"You mean that Mist user... what is his name again?" said Lampo yawning "Bianco, that bastard is flirting with my sister!" he yells.

((A/N Alice is a Oc, she looks like Chrome just with same hair and eye colour like daemon but lighter))

"As if you are not chasing after, his adoptive sister Elena," said G.

((Elena acts a bit OCC like Yami, she isn't the daughter of a Duke or anything. In my story she is a daughter of an S-class assassin))

"hey, it was love at first sight! Nufufufu~~" he said and everyone rolls their eyes.

In Giotto's Office,

Giotto was facing his worst nightmare, Paperwork.

When...

**BOOM!**

Giotto looks at the Person that suddenly appears, "Where am I?" Yells Setsuna glaring around as his eyes meet Giotto.

he knew he was in deep shit.

* * *

In a Hideout,

"I still don't know why are you chasing after Alice, Bianco," said Elena appear cleaning her daggers. Bianco smiles "she's so cute! The way she blushes and stutters," he said almost squealing.

Neve appears and tilts his head "you do know its idiotic, you do know that, Hmp?" He says smiling "Don't get on Daemon's bad side you do know how protective is he about Alice," smiles Rosso.

Bianco had pure white and shining sky blue eyes.

Neve also had White hair but was slightly darker then Bianco's, he had silver eyes.

Rosso, like his name had red hair but was almost a dark red, his eyes were a deep grey-red.

"where's Diavolo? He's usually appeared by now," said a woman coming out from a door that magically appeared, "That Devil? Most probably running away from cops, seriously how could people mistake him for a terrorist?" Rosso sighs.

The woman called Azzurro, she had orange shoulder length hair and yellow orange eyes.

Azzurro smiles as she looks at Rosso, "i was with him for Twenty Years, Rosso, I know every little secret he has," smiles the calm yet deadly rain guardian. "I'm shock that they didn't know all of the bombing is an illusion, hmp" smiles Neve.

Rosso tilts his head "where Notto? You are usually with him," said the storm guardian and Azzurro smiles "he would be here soon, he knows that Bermuda knows something," she smiles as Rosso was playing with his chains that had blades at each end.

Neve grins as he cracks his fingers, "something unexpected is going to happen is it not, hmp?" he grins as Diavolo leaps through the window near them "damn Alaude," he mutters as he took a seat in one of the couches.

Azzurro smirks as she looks at Diavolo, "someone on their daily time of month?" She grins as Diavolo glares at her.

When...

**BOOM! **

"HIE!"

"OW!"

"AKUMA!"

"WHAT DID I DO?"

"Em, Guys?"

All seven people turn to the blinking and wide eye people.

"Shit, I didn't know Akuma had a brother,"

"Hey!"

* * *

Next Time:

How will everyone react when they are sent hundreds of years into the past.

Why did Bermuda sent them?


	7. An AU universe (Extra)

Me and a friend wrote this. For fun!

Byakuran: ^_^ This is an Au universe! Azzurro, Sora, Akuma and Diavolo are killers. Notto, Giotto, Cozart, Setsuna, Tsuna and Emma are suppose to capture them.

Pairings:

27So

GioAzz

AlDia

18Ak

00Set

NoCoz

Underlines: My friend (Sora, Azzurro, Alaude, Hibari, Emma & Cozart)

Normal: me (Akuma, Diavolo, Notto, Giotto, Tsuna & Setsuna)

_**Sorry for the bad English!**_

**_Warning: Too much blood in this..._**

* * *

**Extra 2: Killers are fun! Part 1**

Akuma was happily Assassinating people, Diavolo, his elder brother was helping him. Both had sinister yet happy faces on them.

Meanwhile, Sora was cooking dinner and Azzurro as cleaning their bloody clothes. But failed so they thrown the clothes outside and burn them.

Giotto, Notto and their two younger brothers were examining the bloody bodies, "Clean and quiet kills," mutters Giotto as Notto nods. Akuma Grins as he cleans his scythe and Diavolo sharpening his darts.

"Clean by head chopped and organs ripped bits by bits? So what's unclean is that some bodies are poisoned and some stab once in the heart?" Said Cozart and Emma deadpan. "Hn, Herbivores get killed easily!" Hibari said and Alaude 'hn'ed.

Giotto looks back and forth "half of them have their heads chopped off and have lost a lot of blood which had many punctured wounds, yours are different," said Giotto and Setsuna tilted his head "yeah..." He mutters as Notto nods. The two demons Akuma and Diavolo watch them from a roof.

"who did this? How do they killed them before us?" Asks Emma, Cozart is still looking at the bodies and said "hey they killed differently does that mean there's more then one killer?!" "Isn't it oblivious herbivore!" Alaude says coldly "It's seems like four people in total!" Hibari says coldly, while Cozart was busy sulking because he and Alaude knew each other since young and yet he calls Giotto 'omnivore' and calls him 'Herbivore'.

"Should we kill them as well?" Says Akuma boredly as Diavolo smirks "watch and learn Brother," he said and made a 'sh' motion with his hands and **BOOM! **Buildings exploded. "OMG!" yells Tsuna and Giotto dodging falling rocks that nearly crush them and quickly Notto and Setsuna turn HDWM and grab their brothers. "Explosions! Are! Fun!" He yells and his brother face palms "how can this be quiet?" He mutters.

"you can do better~~ look the two red heads~~" Sora said next to Akuma "seems they have earth flames~~ rare~~" Azzurro said next to Diavolo. On the other side, "you okay?" Enma and Cozart said in unison While this twin Hibaris 'hn'ed.

"Earth Flames?" said Akuma and Diavolo grins "too bad they didn't die," he mutters. Giotto and Tsuna groans "Yeah, we are fine,' they said as their twin brothers help them up.

"see this~~" Sora said pointing at the phone. Hibari and Alaude's phone rang. Message received. 'Catch me if you can~~'. "HN!" Both Hibaris said as anger marks popped into their heads. "Sister, you shouldn't do that~~" Azzurro deadpan. Emma and Cozart were depressed because they were ignored by the Hibari's.

"Hahaha! Nice one!" Grins Diavolo "I have a bad feeling," sweat drops Akuma. "Who's that? your girlfriend?" Said Setsuna and Notto deadpan "They don't have a girlfriend,". Tsuna and Giotbin both blinks "Em, guys, look up,' they said pointing at the 4 killers.

"Oh? They found us, Aneki~~" Sora says smirking, "lets play?" Azzurro said in a sing song voice. "Hn! It's you!' Hibari said and took out his tonfas attacking Akuma. "Stop chit-chat and attack!" Enma said to Cozart who was sulking at a corner. "Hn! I will arrest you! Herbivore!" Alaude said taking his handcuffs and attacks Diavolo. "I don't wanna~" whines Cozart.

"Oh~~ we will have Steam Brain Soup, eye balls and liver noodles tonight~~" smirks Diavolo while Giotto and Tsuna scream,their brothers had 'Holy Shit' faces. "We are going to kill and eat you~~" the devil brothers said smiling.

"wow~~ I want some~~" Sora said with a playful tone "Sora-chan! what had I said about Blood! I'll never let you eat blood!" Azzurro scold Sora and Sora pouted. "what the hell!?" Enma and Cozart looked at Sora and Azzurro "Just bite/arrest them to death!" Hibari and Alaude said and took their weapons to attack them.

Akuma took out his scythe and block Hibari's Tonfa, Diavolo took out darts and block Alaude's Handcuffs. "Hie!" Yells Tsuna and Giottoas Setsuba and Notto attack the sisters, with powerful sky flames 'begone Vampires!' They yell. The price of watching too much Hellsing and vampire animes.

"Seriously!?" sora started with a dark tone who blocked Setsuna's attack with rain flames. "Vampires?! There's better names!" Azzurro block Notto's attack with cloud flames. "Interesting herbivores~~" Hibari and Alaude smirk. "Should we help?" Cozart asked Enma, "maybe no... They look like having fun(Hibari and Alaude) and scary (Notto and Setsuna)" Enma said sweat dropping.

Setsuna and Tsuna fought against Sora. Giotto and Notto fought against Azzurro. "You sound like vampire/cannibals! Drinking blood and eating humans!" Yells all four of them at once, "BOOM!" Said Diavolo as the wall near Alaude explode "watch it!" Snarls Akuma as he dodges Hibari's attack.

"what!? Loving Blood," Sora says while shooting rain flame bullets and dodging the attacks "-isn't wrong!" Yells Azzurro and shooting multiple cloud flame bullets while dodging attacks. 'Im going to bite/arrest you too death' both Skylarks think glaring at the devils.

"Loving Blood isn't wrong!" grins Akuma as Diavolo laughs "yup!". Tsuna and Giotto thinks 'its weird!' And Notto and Setsuna thinks 'its creepy!'. Akuma and Diavolo laughs as they both dodged attacks.

To be continue...

* * *

Two chapters in one day ^_^!


End file.
